


How Great Thou Art

by taitofan



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blasphemy, Demon/Human Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Religion Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/pseuds/taitofan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill has a secret soft spot for the human race, and a not so secret love of Dipper roleplaying his dutiful little Reverend Pines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Great Thou Art

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene from an rp I do on tumblr. My partner was interested in seeing me write it from Dipper’s view (I do Dipper, she does Bill), so that’s what I did! With just a few exceptions, I changed the dialogue so I’m not a dirty thief, but I did keep a few of Bill’s lines, whoops. Dipper is of age here, Bill takes on a human body, and Bill has a secret fondness for the human race and a not so secret fondness for Dipper in uniform. And they’ve kissed before, but that’s it.

“Let’s go to my mindscape for once, Pine Tree,” Bill had said, and Dipper hadn’t been able to refuse.  How could he?  It was hard to deny the demon anything, let alone something he was interested in.  “There’s something I want to show you.”

It was strange, Dipper thought, to have Bill grab his hands and spirit him away using his magic, through time and space and dimensions ordinary humans couldn’t travel.  But Dipper had a piece of Bill within him, a tiny seed of magic that had been left to grow.  He wasn’t exactly ordinary.  Regardless, he was still human, and his mind was unable to comprehend what was going on around him.  He shut his eyes, focusing on the sensations of flying, of Bill’s hands in his, of the strange pull around him…

And suddenly it all stopped.  For but a moment, everything was black.  Dipper knew his eyes were open, but there were no traces of light, no shadows, just an endless void before him.  Then— _color_.

So much color surrounded Dipper.  There were brightly colored glass windows, decorated in triangular patterns and familiar eyeballs.  A church, he thought, looking around.  He was in a church.  There were many rows of pews, and an altar sat at the front.  A stained glass window behind the altar showed Bill in his demonic form, top hat and all.  It was so much that it took him a while to notice the oddest thing about his situation.

He looked down, seeing the cassock that he knew he’d be wearing.  But his hands…  They were so _big_.  And he felt so tall!  His heart beating madly, he got closer to one of the windows, swallowing roughly when he saw his face.  He was an adult—he even had the beginnings of a beard.

It didn’t take a genius to tell where Bill was going with this.

He glanced around the empty room, looking for any sign of Bill.  Nothing.  He couldn’t even sense the demon.  Maybe he had to get in character?  He searched his mind for any sort of prayer.

“Our Father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name…”  Bill did not appear, but the air seemed to chill by several degrees.  He sighed, getting the point.  No prayers meant for other gods, fine.  But what was he _supposed_ to do then?

Not knowing anything better to try, he walked towards the altar. There was nothing terribly special about it, but there was a large, ancient tome sitting there.  Subtle, Dipper thought.  But if it got this game started, he’d take it.

He opened the book to a random page, seeing that it was a page of hymns.  Latin hymns. His Latin wasn’t perfect, but he knew enough to read long spells, and he could make sense of some hymns too.  The first one he saw appeared to be celebrating a God of Dreams. Well, that worked. Putting as much passion in his voice as could, Dipper began to read. He did a bit of tweaking when he knew what he was saying—the phrase "my beloved God, Lord Cipher" came up a few times in place of simply "God of Dreams."

The air grew warm again as he read.  Appealing to Bill’s ego had pleased him, but the demon still did not appear.  Well, there were more where that came from.  Dipper smiled as the turned the pages, looking for something else that would be appropriate. He stopped when a few choice phrases popped out at him. Did he dare...? Bill had basically told him that nothing more than kissing would be happening between them until he was older, but he _was_ older now…

He began to read the next hymn, a more mature tale of a woman who had offered herself to her dream god. Dipper, of course, substituted the appropriate words to make it seem more like him and Bill. And somehow, he managed to read it with a straight face, despite being so very, _very_ suggestive.

A slight breeze swept through the church as he read, and Dipper could feel that something had changed.  He looked up to see the doors of the church swing open.  Slowly, cautiously, people began to filter in, faceless and flickering in and out of existence.  They filled up the pews, sitting and listening to him intently.  Were these people real?  Had dreaming souls actually come to Bill’s mindscape in search of…?  What?  _Guidance_?  Was this for more than just show after all?

‘ _Keep going, Reverend_ ,’ a voice whispered in his mind, and Dipper could not deny Bill.

The next story told of a man who worshipped his dream god his entire life, only to be killed by non-believers. However, as reward for his loyalty and love, the god made the man into a god much like himself, and they ruled the realm of dreams together. Dipper had nothing to change for this story—it was something he wished could somehow happen to him. Maybe not become a demon, but wouldn't it be wonderful to somehow become immortal and stay with Bill forever? It was another naive dream, perhaps, but where better to dream than within a dream?

When the hymn was finished, Dipper looked up again to see that the people in the church were all bowed in prayer.  Bill’s voice once again entered his mind, praising Dipper for calming them.  They seemed a little more solid now, and Dipper could make out some faces now.  Boys, girls, men, women, young and old, he saw a little of everything.

Dipper closed the book, wondering what he was supposed to do now. These dream children had enough of the hymns, but Bill still wasn't showing up physically. What now...?

Well, Bill was his god, right? And how did one talk to a god?  He bowed his head and clasped his hands together, and he prayed.

"Oh God of Dreams,” he beseeched softly, “your humble servant begs you for a sign, so that he may better worship you as you so richly deserve."

‘ _You’re cute, Pine Tree_ ,’ Bill’s tone was light and amused.  ‘ _Come up to the choir loft_.’

The breeze picked up again, blowing the pages of the tome away.  They formed into a swirling cyclone up where the loft was.

"God is awfully _showy_ today," Dipper murmured as he followed Bill's instructions. Once he reached the loft, he peered through the whirling pages, only for his breath to hitch at the sight he was met with.  Bill’s dark skin was dressed in a silken suit of black and gold, and his hair shined like the sun.  There was something in that golden eye of his…  Something that made Dipper want to drop to his knees and pray again.  There was really no getting around it—Bill really looked like a god.

“Hello there, Reverend.”  Bill’s voice was like warm honey, very befitting of his appearance.  “Come take a break with me up here.”

"As you wish, God of Dreams," Dipper replied in character, keeping his voice humble. It wasn't hard. God, demon—what was the difference? He sat next to Bill, his fingers _aching_ to touch the beautiful man.

“How do you like my church?  Or should I say, _our_ church?  It’s for all of you lovely little worshippers of mine, after all.”  Bill stared straight into Dipper’s eyes and smirked, and Dipper felt that ache in his very core intensify.  “But it’s _especially_ for clergy.  The most faithful members, like _you,_ Reverend Pines.  Why, I’d say you’re the most model Father this church has ever seen.”

Dipper licked his lips. Oh yes, this was a game he could play.

"I thank you, my Lord, for your kind words.”  He titled his head down in a show of reverence, but his eyes never left Bill’s. “This church and its worshippers are certainly amazing. But I cannot take the credit for anything here. I am but a faithful servant of the most powerful, breathtaking god in existence. You are the sun and the moon, the earth and the sky. This church would be nothing without your presence. _I_ would be nothing without _you_.”

And by god, cheesy as that was, did he mean _everything_ he said.

“You flatter me,” Bill replied with a chuckle, and to Dipper’s delight, he really did look as if he was eating up the praise.  Bill then reached out and traced Dipper’s jaw line with a feather-light touch.  “I only took what was already there and built on it.  Now Reverend, tell me, is there anything I can improve upon?”

"Everything is perfect, my Lord." He shivered under Bill's touch. "H-however, I... I think perhaps you could be more... _personal_ with your servants. Your most loyal ones, that is. It would give them such inspiration, to know their beloved God on a deeper level.”

‘ _Me_ ,’ Dipper thought, ‘ _no one can touch you but_ me.’

“Is that so?”  Bill cocked his head to the side, his smirk never leaving his face.  Dipper knew Bill wasn’t fooled.  The demon always knew what he was thinking.  “And why might you think that?  Falling to your vices, are you?  Greed and lust, perhaps, my dear?”  His golden eye reflected his pleasure.  “How lucky for you.  Those are my favorites.”

Ah, right, those things. He pondered on an answer befitting of the role he was playing. Dipper might not care if he was being greedy and lustful, but Reverend Pines might.

"Forgive me, my Lord," he implored, his voice thick with the lust he truly felt. No use hiding it. "I have sinned. My thoughts of you are impure and possessive. I wish to worship you as no one has, and as no one will again."

“And that’s what I like about you.”  Bill leaned in and kissed him, just a slight ghost of their lips.  “But there are still formalities that we must obey, I’m afraid.  Now, _repent_.”

Dipper wondered how Bill was able to make him melt with just the smallest of kisses. It made it hard to think—how was he supposed to repent? Didn't people go to confession and promise they'd never do it again? He was the only "reverend" there, so... Dipper got up and prostrated himself at Bill's feet.

"Forgive me for my transgressions, my Lord. I have committed the sins of lust and greed upon your perfect, holy self. I beg your forgiveness."

“I think a little more is in order.”  It was only having known Bill for so long that Dipper could see a tiny crack in his composure.  Bill was getting off on this.  “Recite a prayer or two.  Then you can repent for your other high sin…  Not doing something about these vices of yours earlier.”

Dipper took a shaky breath, allowing his muddled mind to think of a suitable prayer. Bill didn't like ones meant for the Christian god, so he thought about some of the Latin hymns he's skipped over. Short phrases that had stuck in his mind. He repeated a few that involved forgiveness, as well as a few that praised the dream god. After he'd said what he could remember, he glanced up at Bill. _God_ , he was sexy.

"Does this please you for the first phase, my Lord?" he asked, his voice thick with desire.

“Oh, honey, yes it _does_ ,” Bill cooed, beckoning Dipper up to him with a long, elegant finger.  “Now, get up here.”

Dipper got up from the floor, his heart beating madly. Time for part two of his repentance. Oh god, _finally_. He thought for but a moment before he settled himself on Bill's lap, leaning in to press a kiss to his neck, nipping at the skin as he pulled away.

“Be careful Reverend.”  Bill’s voice took on a slight demonic echo that only made Dipper shiver with anticipation.  Bill licked his lips, his tongue looking more serpentine than before, and continued, “Transgress too soon and I may have to punish you…”

"You say that as if I wouldn't be honored to have you punish me." He threaded his fingers through Bill's hair, but he did nothing more than touch their foreheads together. His birthmark felt as if it were burning. "But I would never dare disobey my _god_. What do you wish of me, my Lord?"

“Drop the act for now, Pine Tree,” Bill growled, his visible eye blazing, “and kiss me, dammit.”

"Whatever you say, Bill.”

Dipper leaned in and pressed his lips to Bill's, firm and with as much passion as he could muster, which was a whole lot. One hand left Bill's hair to rest on his cheek, tilting Bill's head back a bit for a better angle. Dipper kissed him again, then pulled back just enough to nip at Bill's bottom lip, silently asking for Bill to let him in.

And did Bill ever deliver.

Time seemed to slow around them as Dipper felt the familiar blue flames surround them, comforting and empowering. Bill's power was flowing through him again, and he groaned as he kissed Bill deeply. The fact that Bill was letting him do this said so much, and it only made him want to be even closer to the demon. His birthmark positively glowed now, and his hand on Bill's cheek slowly moved down to Bill's chest.

“Think you can handle me, Pine Tree?”  Bill asked, looking sinfully beautiful underneath Dipper.  His breathing was becoming labored, and even with his dark skin, Dipper knew he was flushed.  Bill wanted this just as much as he did—and he wasn’t going to waste this opportunity.

“Bill, no one is going to make you feel like a god more than I’m going to right now,” Dipper promised, laying a soft kiss to the side of Bill’s neck.  “You’ll never want anyone else again.”

“That’s a high bar you’re trying to set.”  Bill tried to chuckle, but it cut off into a moan as Dipper brought his hand down further.

“ _Just watch me_.”

And that was all that was said for a while.

\---

The flames calmed, and time began to flow as normal.  Bill, slowly, pulled away and snapped his fingers, returning them to the state they’d been in before things had taken a turn for the intimate.

“Go back to the children,” Bill commanded, though his voice was softer than usual.  Just a bit.  “Tell them what your god has given you, and what they must do.”

Dipper, his eyes now fully golden, nodded, leaving Bill with one last small kiss. Slowly, he left the loft and returned to the altar. He faced the people, their features now very clear, and smiled.

"My children, allow me to tell you of our most generous God, and of his good word!"

The people in the pews began to listen intently again.  Dipper noticed two boys in the front row slowly reach out and hold each other’s hands.  He knew what his purpose was now.  This was partially play, yes, but he also was doing the work he was dressed for.

Dipper began to speak to them, fueled by the knowledge that he was freeing them from the strict confines put upon them by their families and religions. The only god they needed was the one Dipper had been personally touched by.

"The god you have been forced to worship all of your lives is completely indifferent to your suffering. That so-called god allows his followers to judge each other, to punish others based on something as simple as love. Children! There is a true God, one who does not sit idly by, one who does not damn his devoted servants based on their pleasures or transgressions. He is the God of Dreams, Lord Bill Cipher, and he will set you free!"

The churchgoers cheered as blue flames flickered around Dipper's body.  He did not fear. He _couldn't_ fear Bill, nor his power. It was all around him, it was _in_ him, and he wished for nothing less.

Dipper continued to speak of Bill's grace and forgiveness, his passion almost tangible in his words. He told the children that if they longed to be freed from their proverbial shackles, Bill welcomed all who sought his guidance.  The same two boys were hugging now—it almost broke Dipper’s heart to think that something so innocent had probably been drilled into their heads as a sin.

"Lord Cipher has left a lasting mark on my life, and he can on yours as well, if only you let him into your hearts. Children, ask yourself, are you content in your current situation? Are you happy to worship someone who will not love you unconditionally? Even if you said yes, Lord Cipher still loves _all_ his children!  He will not use you and then toss you away when you are no longer convenient! He will save you all!"

‘ _But he loves me the most’_ , that fiery, lustful whisper swirled around his thoughts as he preached. ‘ _I am his most devoted servant, and he is my God_.’

The crowd spoke in hushed, excited whispers.  One woman, who looked as if she’d only just plucked up the courage to speak, asked something in a language Dipper didn’t understand.

‘ _That’s Polish, kid_ ,’ Bill helpfully projected into his mind.  ‘ _Poor thing wants to know if I can help if they fall too far into sin.  Her abortion hit her hard, so don’t bring it up directly_.’

"The God of Dreams can help even those who have fallen into the deepest pits of despair," Dipper answered, heading Bill's advice. "Even if you believe what you have done is unforgivable, you are not lost. You are not beyond hope. Lord Cipher will never hold even your hardest of decisions against you. Repentance is never something that he will take away from you. You will be loved unconditionally!"

“And what if we bask in the sins we’ve committed?” a question rang out, this time in English.

_‘…Tell them that unless they’re doing stuff on purpose over and over for no good reason, they won’t go to hell or anything.  I’ll just… use some force to make them see things my way_.’

Dipper heard Bill's answer, and he turned in the direction of the speaker.

"Only those who repeatedly commit terrible sins with no purpose and no reasoning behind their actions shall suffer eternal damnation. Those who merely fall from the path and do not wish to return to the light risk Lord Cipher opening your eyes to the truth of his guidance." He looked back out over everyone. "But he is a merciful God, if you truly repent. And not all things other gods might consider a sin are even applicable here.”

He smiled as he looked at the woman, then at the two cuddling boys, who jolted at the attention, but quickly relaxed again.  Everyone else began to talk amongst themselves again, and Dipper could make out snippets of their excitement, of their desire for a god who could help them.  Dipper felt his heart lighten at the hope on everyone's faces. These were such lost children, looking for guidance, and they were finding it. Just as he had. As they spoke, he glanced up at the loft, knowing Bill was up there. He smiled softly, then turned back to the pews.

"Children, all who pledge themselves to the worship and love of Lord Cipher tonight, bow your heads and pray." He did as he'd told them, leading them in a prayer that reiterated their desire to live their lives under the guidance of the God of Dreams, to worship his holiness, and to seek his wisdom.  They all repeated his words reverently.

‘ _You’ve done well, Reverend_.’  Bill’s voice was soft, affectionate.  ‘ _I’m proud of you_.’

Dipper finished the prayer, looking up with a warm smile on his face. Bill was proud of him, and he was proud of himself too. These people would be so much _happier_ now.

"You have all been accepted into Lord Cipher's grace. You are his children, and he is your God. Do not forget anything you have learned tonight."

“We won’t, Father Pines,” one of the boys answered for the group, the relief clear in his voice and on his face.  “Never, ever.”

The blue flames began to go out, and the dreamers slowly began to file their way out of the church.  The breeze from earlier picked up and began to flutter his hair.

‘ _Reverend, come back up to the choir loft. I wish for you to sit with me and plan the next sermon_.’

Dipper waited until the last person was gone, then made his way back up to Bill. Back up to his God. Upon arrival, he sat next to Bill, in all his holy glory, waiting for what he had to say.  Bill didn’t say much at first, instead pulling him into his lap, and into a deep kiss.  Dipper moaned, coming down a little from his religious high. Just a bit though—Bill still looked far too godly as he was now.

“Kid, you were incredible…” he murmured when he pulled back.  “If we had those journals, I’d look for a way to make you a reverend all the time.  Switch this world and the reality, keep you like this forever.”

"T-thanks. I'm a little surprised I did okay. I mean, I don't know the last time I went to church." He shook his head and smiled. "But hey, that's why you got those people's help, right? We'll find the journals, I'm sure of it. Then we can do whatever we want." He couldn't say he'd be displeased singing the praises of Bill every day.

“You’re so confident, just like a good little priest should be.  I love it.” Bill ran his hands over Dipper’s cassock, the material magically changing to soft cotton and silk.  Even his undergarments.  Dipper gasped—oh, that felt _nice_.  Bill was a fucking saint 

"You're such a considerate god," he praised, his voice thick with adoration, "of course I'm devout. I already trust you with my life. Why hold back anything now?"

Bill chuckled, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

“Because I could turn your little infatuation against you anytime,” he paused to peck Dipper on the lips, still smiling, “and you’d follow me straight into the darkness without a second thought.”

"You could," Dipper admitted, a little breathless.  A little excited.  "And I would. I'll follow you _anywhere_ , Bill. I guess... It's all up to what you want to do with that power, because I can't fight it."

“You’re really something, Pine Tree.  It’s a good thing I like you.  Say that in front of some demons and you aren’t going to make it out in one piece.”  Bill leaned back, sighing lightly. “Just lay with me for a while.  That’s all I want right now.”

"I'm glad we both agree on that," Dipper murmured, not pressing Bill for anything more. He'd already gotten more than enough that day. He simply got comfortable alongside Bill. "Laying here sounds great actually. That was all so _intense_..."

“But you did well,” Bill complimented, his tone sincere.  “Being good under pressure is going to help us a lot once we go after those journals.”

"I guess I've been in enough crazy situations over the years that giving a sermon was pretty low key in comparison." He chuckled and snuggled closer. "Anything I can do to help, just say so. I'll help."

“That’s why the holy books we write are gonna sing your praises almost as much as mine,” Bill whispered, pulling Dipper closer to him.  Dipper smiled—that was quite a promise, but Bill didn’t promise things he wasn’t ready to commit to.

"That's a great honor." Dipper's body was fully relaxed, his breathing evening out. "You're the best Bill. I love you so much..."

It didn't even occur to him that he'd just said something he'd never said before, no matter how obvious his actions had made it. It was just so _natural_ to say it aloud.

Bill didn’t say anything for a moment, but when he did, it was low enough so Dipper barely heard it.

“I love you too, Pine Tree.” Dipper's body warmed pleasantly. Could the day get any better?  “...And that’s gonna get us both in a lot of trouble.”

"Then we'll handle it together, when the time comes. I believe in you. In us."

“You’re crazy, kid…”  Dipper couldn’t argue that.  He was in love with a _demon_ , after all.  “But whatever you say.  Let’s just sleep for a bit, okay?”

“…Alright.  Just don’t leave me while I’m sleeping?”

“Don’t worry your pretty little head, Pine Tree,” Bill assured him, kissing his birthmark tenderly.  “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

So within a dream, Dipper closed his eyes, his mind resting just as his body in the real world did.

He never saw the conflicted expression on Bill’s face.


End file.
